Not How It Seems
by immamonster
Summary: Max is leaving to go to her new foster family. She meets someone she thinks is interesting and things happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai derr...new story...enjoy! ^.^  
MAX POV**

*CRASH*

_"Get your lazy ass over here Max!" I ran out into the kitchen to see a bowl broken on the floor, "clean it up," he said, "NOW!" when I went to get gloves._

_"But, I need gloves. I'll get cut up," I said. Mistake. He reared back and-_

I sat up straight in my bed. Sweating and shaking as I tried not to cry. I looked around...this isn't my bed. Where am I-right. I'm in Ms. Carroll's until my foster family comes and gets me. I have been here for a week already..maybe they didn't want me-my alarm interrupted my thoughts. It was only 6:00 am but today was the day Ms. Carroll said they would be here to get me so I wanted to get up and pack so she wouldn't have to help me. I grabbed my clothes out out of my drawers. I didn't have much...just three outfits and a few knick-knacks from the past few weeks.

My new "family" already knows everything about me from paperwork given to them by Ms. Carroll, the president of the foster care group and foster mother of five currently. I thinks it's a little strange that they already know so much about me and i hardly know anything but their names, Julie and David Blake. And that they have a daughter, Alexandria. Yeah, I am excited but nervous too...what if they don't like me? What is they send m-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in," I say. Ms. Carroll walks in. She looks around, impressed that I'm already packed. She pulls something out from behind her back. It's a stuffed bear?

"He'll keep you company until you make new friends with you family and people at your school," she says.

I take him reluctantly and flash a fake smile at her. She grabs my duffel bag and gestures me downstairs. There's two people standing in the front room. The woman immediately gives me a hug. I stiffened and stood there awkwardly as she wrapped her thin arms around me.

"Hi!" she says, almost too perkily, "I'm Julie and this is David. But you can call us Mom and Dad when you get comfortable enough."

I flash her another signature fake smile.

"Lets get you on your way then Max," Ms. Carroll smiles at me. I grab my bag from her and hug the bear to my chest. I'm led out to a white minivan and my bag is taken from me and put in the back by David. I haven't said a word yet and Ms. Carroll notices.

"Introduce yourself Sam," she says looking from David and Julie to me and back again. I clear my throat,

"Hi. I'm Maximum...but PLEASE call me Max," I say in a small voice, making sure they know to call me Sam. I hug the bear to my chest again as Ms. Carroll says her goodbyes and stands on the porch as a crawl into the back seat. Here we go.

The car ride was long and lonely. Once in awhile, Julie, who is driving, tries to make small talk. I reply with one word answers until she gives up and returns to silence. 5 hours, two pit stops, and a milkshake later, there we were. The house was big for just the three of them. It was in the middle of a street with a few houses like theirs lining it on either side. In between each house there was a strip of grass. In a few there were kids playing and the others were empty. It looked like there were lots of families with kids though..._great_. This surely going to be quite the adventure.

**A/N: I know it isn´t the best yet but sadly, I have no beta so you´re stuck with my poor grammar. YAY...sorta. Leave reviews? Each reviewer gets a virtual cookie ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So it was pointed out that ´Sam´ and ´Max´ were mixed up a few times. I apologize. It wasn't originally a fan fiction. So from now on her name will remain Max...Sorry :P**

Max POV

¨Home sweet home, eh?¨ Julie said as we pulled into the long driveway. The new house loomed over me like it was challenging me...and I was about to chicken out. I didn't know what to expect when we walked in but it was definitely not anything I imagined so far. I pulled the bear to my chest again and grabbed my bag to follow Julie up to the front door.

¨Wait!¨ Julie said to David as he pulled out the keys to the door, ¨Let´s let Max do it.¨ I just looked at her and shook my head. David, sensing my discomfort, put the keys in the lock and opened the door. Julie shot him a look of anger. As I walked passed him into the front hallway I looked at him and silently thanked him with my eyes. He understood and nodded.

¨ALEX! COME MEET YOUR NEW SISTER!¨ yelled Julie from somewhere in the house. I stood in the middle of the front hall and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I waited  
¨Alex, this is Max. She is your new foster sister. She'll be in the room next to you so if she needs anything, she will ask you, and you WILL help her. Understood?¨ Julie introduced me to this apathetic looking girl who nodded as if robotic to anything her mother said. She extended her hand to me but I didn't take it, rather i hugged the bear closer to my chest. She shook her head and walked back upstairs. I heard a door slam and saw Julie wince.  
¨Sorry, Alex isn't used to new people,¨ Julie said, ¨well lets show you to your new room at least then.¨ She led me upstairs past a door plastered in posters that said things like ¨Alex only¨, ¨Keep Out¨, ¨Music on. You off¨, and ¨Warning! Alex´s room.¨ The next door was already open and julie led me in. It was a simple room, but more than I had ever had before. I looked around and took in my new living space. It was bigger than the old foster home. But more intimidating. There was a big window on one wall with a balcony outside it. On the other wall there was a dresser with nothing on it or in it. In the center of the room there was a bed with the plushest blankets I had ever seen. I looked at Julie and she nodded. I ran and jumped right onto the bed. I almost laughed. But I was painfully aware of Julie´s presence. I sat up and stiffly fixed the pillows.  
¨I'll just leave you to get settled in then,¨ Julie said. She left closing the door behind her.****

A/N: Next chapter I´ll introduce more of the flock...but for now this is what my mind has thought of...i hope you liked :) Please leave reviews for Fang? :) Ideas and suggestions are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. I looked at it. 7:30? Right. Today I was going shopping with Alex and Julie. I had been here a whole week now and the room still looked the same as when I got here except for some cloths on the floor and a stuffed bear on the bed. We were going to the home decoration store to pick out new sheets and bedspreads so I could make the room my ¨own.¨ I went downstairs and Julie was already in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelled like eggs and toast...again. I've had eggs and toast for six days in a row now and I was ready for something new. As I sat I saw it wasn't eggs and toast but rather eggs and biscuits. I've always had a large appetite so I ate three biscuits before I was satisfied. Sometime while I was stuffing my face with food Alex slipped down and gingerly pulled small bits off of a biscuit. I've never seen her eat more than a few bites of whatever is to eat. I wonder how she doesn't starve to death. I've already eaten more in a week than she might have in a month. Needless to say, I've made myself welcome. Now social is a different story. I don't communicate. Except for basic things. But thats all.  
¨Ready to go girls?¨ Julie asked. I nodded small. Alex made no movement. We went out and got in the minivan and set off. But before we got anywhere close to the store we pulled in a driveway and Julie got out. She returned a few minutes later with a woman and small girl trailing behind her.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT ITS SHORT! I'M SICK AND HAVE A TEST TOMORROW BUT REALLY WANTED TO POST. I know it´s crap but hey...its something. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven´t posted in so long because...well my reasons are mine. But here´s a new chapter for you in apology for being so lame as an author.**

**Fang POV:**  
I can't do it anymore. I'm so done with trying to do this. I slammed my math book shut and pulled out my laptop and opened a new word document. I let my fingers fly over the keys and let the words flow from me. I was just about to finish and scan for errors when she burst in.  
¨Where's your homework Nick? Don´t you have all that makeup work to do?¨  
¨I was just taking a break mom.¨ I said, not looking up from my laptop.  
¨You spent too much time on that computer, Nick. Dad shouldn't have ever given it to you.¨ She said, like she did almost every day. I just shrugged her off and got my earbuds. I pulled up iTunes and queued up my favorite song. Savior by The Black Veil Brides blasted into my ears. I went back to my document and began my scan for errors.

_Saviour_  
_Will be there_  
_When you are feeling alone, oh_  
_A Saviour_  
_For all that you do_  
_So you live feely_  
_Without their harm_

_**I could sure use a savior right about now.**_

**A/N YAY ITS FANG! Please leave reviews? Suggestions are welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys its just an authors note :/ ive been super busy and wanna update here more often but im on my quotev more. Follow me? My user name is audriisaurous**


End file.
